Vindetti Guerra
A turian from the troubled planet of Solregit. Raised in a primitive mountain encampment, Vindi was brought into the separatist conflict on Solregit at a very early age, holding roles as a scout and sniper. Following the customs of her birth-kin she has no birth certificate, no legal identity and no formal schooling. Vindi is missing both mandibles; this was inflicted on her at age seven, when she was tortured during the interrogation that found her mother guilty of high treason; her mother was summarily executed. Vindi was captured by Hierarchy forces at age thirteen and, with no proof of age, was declared an adult and jailed for "membership in a prohibited organization". She was sent to medium-security prison in South Solregit to remove her from the influence of fellow Sundowners. She was later removed from the general population when the guards presented case that her age and personality made her a candidate for alternative correction. Following turian custom attempts were made to rehabilitate her, including teaching her basic literacy and mathematics, turian history, and introductory trades including cooking, cleaning and small engine repair. She was released from prison at age 20 when testing indicated she had met the minimum standards for turian education (equivalent of the average turian at age 15). Vindi's personality was often childlike and she acted much younger than her age. The combination of use as child soldier and institutionalization during her teenage years resulted in severe dependency issues; she required constant reassurance and guidance. She tended to detach under stressful situations. Trivia She speaks only Aplis. She has noted that it was hard for her teachers to teach her to read, because they were using materials written in a standard Hierarchy language, and had to use an omnitool to translate the words into Aplis and then teach her to read them. She did pick up a few words and phrases, but not enough that she can call herself bilingual. Threads Vox and Vindi have a day out: On Solregit. Generations in Scope: First meeting with Paroc Didonas. Detailed description of the Denakot District on Tayseri Ward and the Sniper's Touch range. Girls In The City: Vox and Vindi on the Citadel. Something Unspoken: Vox and Vindi's relationship. Aim for the Heart: A second meeting with Paroc. Personal details are revealed. Disguises and Deceptions: Vox has another meeting with Paroc. All Wrapped Up, No Place to Go: Vindi's birthday. Twenty One Guns: Paroc's history, and that of the Kexaknus unit, are explored. The New Normal: Domestic life. But Do They Serve Cake?: Vindi reciprocates on Vox's birthday. To Those Who Wait: The eggs start to hatch. Rifles: Vox helps Vindi through a rough patch. The Best Laid Plans: An unforeseen development for the strange little family. No-one's Getting Out of Here: Jovina is helping Aradia on Taetrus, so that she might get to Vindi's wedding. Hard Times and Nursery Rhymes: Vindi meets Adrianea Galaex, Martello's new lover. A Wake For A Friend: CDN shows up in force at Aphin's Place for Elara's wake. The Journalist and Little Solegrit: Needing to find a range to train on, Muck and Vohk visit Sniper's Touch and speak with Vindi. Reaper War Been Gone A While: Just prior to the Reaper invasion, Paroc returns to Sniper's Touch. PM to High Chieftain Fidele: Communication with North Solregit as the invasion gets underway. Forgiveness: Another, quick but meaningful message. The Defenders of Denakot: The defence of the Sniper's Touch while it's under attack by Cerberus. Catch Your Breath The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Fight For Our Lives: The Reapers are at the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: The Ravenous Tide: Vindi and many of her CDN contacts make a stand as Reaper forces take the Citadel. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Eye of the Maelstrom: The continuation. Oblivion's Ritual: At the end of the world. The Siege of Sniper's Touch: Should the Abyss Lie Before Me: The conclusion, right up to the firing of the Crucible. Post War The Project: Aftermath of the war. Sing Them Home (In Memory of the Beloved Dead): Vindi remembers Martello and Sicaria (though the latter, unknown to her, is alive) and encourages the board to honour their own departed. Rebuilding, Reopening, Reloading: Sniper's Touch is back to functionality, and Vindi is running for public office. Cosmic Dating Network, Don't Fail Me Now: Vindi wants some advice on sexuality. Also... Cosmic Dating Network to the Rescue?: How do I get a boy to like me? Kiss of The Mexta: Watching a film with friends. New Beginnings and Old Friends: Catching up with Sulla Talodias. Word on The Wind: Vindi and her clanmates make contact with Solregit and learn the wartime fates of those left there. The Charity Dinner Open Thread: The mayor of Denakot and a group of her Sundowners attend the Official Leaving the Ducts Fundraising Dinner. Il n'y a qu'un homme comme toi: Catching up with Harrad. Category:Characters Category:Turians